Happy Birthday To Me
by psychotic-cat17
Summary: It's Alex's birthday and a girl should always get what she wants for her special day. Of course, Olivia's not complaining about the present that Alex seems intent on having.


**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. They most likely belong to Dick Wolf and/or NBC/Universal. I do this for free, fun entertainment and do not mean to offend anyone.

**Rating/Warning:** MA+ Rated mature for sexual content between two women. Don't like it then don't read it. I'll also throw in a warning for language, just to be on the safe side.

**A/N:** Why did I write stay up all night to finish this story and get only three hours of sleep before work? Well, because it's my birthday present to me! And don't I just wish that I could have a nice day like Alex does on her birthday, or be Olivia; really either one would work for me. I hope you enjoy this smut filled one-shot and leave me presents to come home to.

* * *

**Happy Birthday to Me!**

Alex stood up from her desk and stretched out her back, rolling her neck for good measure at the same time. She looked at her watch and wondered how long it would be until Olivia arrived to take her home. The detective hadn't called to say she'd caught a new case, and Alex knew that Olivia would do everything in her power not to stand Alex up on her birthday. It was a Tuesday, so they couldn't do anything really exciting since they both worked the next day, but Olivia had hinted that Alex was in for a nice relaxing weekend, which the detective had managed to finagle into having off.

The thought did cross Alex's mind that perhaps Olivia was procrastinating in picking her up because of their earlier encounter. Just the thought brought a devilish smile to Alex's lips and she was more than ready for a repeat. But perhaps Olivia was shy about their earlier bout of semi-public sex and she was just trying to prevent it from happening again. Although Alex thought it would be safer to have sex in her office after hours when most of the other ADAs had gone home for the night, rather than the public restroom right around the corner from the SVU squad room as most people were coming back from their lunch break.

Since Olivia wasn't here yet, Alex let herself be transported back to those wonderful, too-sparse minutes. They'd made plans to have lunch together, not just because it was Alex's birthday, but because they always tried to have lunch together as long as they were both free, which sadly evened out to only about twice a week. Today, however, they both made an extra effort to get together, but it almost fell through for Olivia because she'd been about to leave with Elliot on the trail of another a lead when Fin had offered to do the ride-along instead so that Olivia could celebrate with Alex.

When Alex had arrived at the squad room to pick Olivia up, Elliot and Fin had still been there, talking things over with the captain and pointedly ignoring Munch's interjections about how their information had been obtained through some sort of infringement on civil liberties, or something to that effect. Alex had walked up behind her girlfriend, who had been sitting with her hip perched on the desk and her arms crossed over her chest with a smile tilting her lips as she listened to the bickering. It was only when Alex brushed her hand discreetly across Olivia's lower back that the detective turned away from the amusing spectacle that her colleagues were putting on.

Olivia turned to smile at Alex, wishing that she could kiss her lover, but adhering to their agreement to be professional while they were working. When Alex visited Olivia in the precinct on the rare occasion that the attorney wasn't also on the clock, no such rules applied and the only thing they had to be careful of was to keep their actions in the realm of a PG rating in front of the boys. The squad may have known about their relationship – neither Alex nor Olivia had wanted to keep that big of a secret within their tightly knit group – but they made it perfectly clear that it wasn't locker room, or in this case squad room, fodder.

While Olivia greeted Alex with a subtle lingering touch down the attorney's forearm and a warm smile between lovers, the boys barely stopped their pointless debate long enough to wish Alex a happy birthday, no matter how hard Cragen tried to steer the direction of their conversation back towards a safe topic. So, when they almost immediately went back to arguing amongst themselves, Alex leaned close to whisper in Olivia's ear. "Come with me while I fix my makeup before lunch," she said, lightly clasping Olivia's hand before releasing it.

Olivia tilted her head and looked at Alex quizzically for the strange request. It wasn't just that Alex had never seemed particularly prone to that weird female behavior of dragging a buddy to the bathroom, but that Alex had never been overly concerned with how her makeup looked either. But it was Alex's birthday – even if it wasn't, Olivia would have done whatever Alex asked – so Olivia picked up her jacket and followed Alex to the women's washroom right around the corner.

Alex preceded Olivia into the empty restroom and spun around to push her unsuspecting girlfriend up against the closed door as soon as Olivia slipped inside after her. Her mouth was slanted across her detective's and her tongue seeking entrance before Olivia had any idea what was going on. The nice thing was that Olivia always automatically responded to Alex, so they were already in the middle of an intense kiss before Olivia remembered that they were still in the precinct and tore her mouth away.

"Wait, baby, wait," Olivia panted as she tried to catch her breath, struck by the raw hunger she'd tasted in Alex's kiss. Alex was _a lot_ of fun when she was in an aggressive mood, but now was not an appropriate time to satisfy that wonderful aspect of her lover's personality. Olivia had tilted her head back against the thick wooden door when she'd broken their kiss, hoping that the cold, hard surface would douse some of the fire that instantly leapt to life whenever Alex touched her. Any good that door could have done was wiped away as soon as Olivia looked in Alex's smoldering blue eyes to see that undeniable hunger still raging there.

"You don't mean that, sweetheart," Alex said in a surprisingly calm and deceptively sweet tone as she brushed her lips lightly across Olivia's neck and jaw, pleased when she saw Olivia's pulse pick up. Olivia was wearing a pair of perfectly fitted jeans today and Alex scratched her nails hard enough up the inside of Olivia's thigh that the detective could feel the caress through the thick material. Alex reveled in the shudder she felt tremble through Olivia's body as her lover tried to regain control of her mutinous body.

At the same time that she fully cupped Olivia between the legs, rocking the heel of her palm against where she knew the hard point of Olivia's clitoris rested, Alex captured her lover's mouth again, swallowing Olivia's uncontrollable moan. "You like that, don't you baby?" Alex whispered hoarsely against Olivia's ear after Liv once again pulled away from their kiss. Alex couldn't help but be affected when she pleasured her girlfriend, and hearing that huskiness in the attorney's voice always drove Olivia crazy.

Understanding that they were on a time constraint here, and knowing exactly what she wanted, Alex moved both her hands to Olivia's belt and quickly unbuckled it. She usually took a little more time and teased Olivia while she undid that sexy leather belt, but right now her impatience worked for them since they could be discovered at any moment, and that development would certainly snap Olivia out of her wonderfully pliant haze; Olivia had never shown any inclination towards exhibitionism.

Olivia weakly protested by loosely wrapping her fingers around one of Alex's wrists, but was again distracted by Alex's mouth sucking a little roughly on her neck. Alex nipped lightly and then a little harder, always soothing the marks with gentle tongue strokes afterwards. Olivia whimpered at the attention and pressed her hands back against the door to help her keep standing. She only thought momentarily about the love bites that would undoubtedly be visible when she returned to the squad room, but decided that she didn't care about the harassing she would likely get from her colleagues as long as Alex didn't stop.

When Olivia released her wrist, Alex quickly popped the button at the top of the jeans and lowered the zipper. She slipped her hand into Olivia's pants, groaning at the feel of the short, trimmed hairs protecting her lover's sex. If Alex weren't so skeptical about how clean the bathroom floor actually was, she'd have gotten down on her knees and taken what she really wanted from Olivia. As it was, she satisfied herself with pleasuring her lover in the only way she could right now. Besides, if they were discovered, they could potentially cover this up while there was no way they could explain away what they were doing if someone caught Alex taking Olivia with her mouth.

Alex slid her hand deeper into Olivia's pants and under the waistband of her boyshorts, loving when her detective's stance widened without her having to ask. She loved making Olivia forget herself – forget any protest she'd had before about them doing this here. There was nothing better than pleasuring her lover, and Alex had not discovered that particular joy until she'd fallen in love with Olivia; shared passion was so much more fulfilling than simply striving for your own pleasure.

Wishing that Olivia was wearing a pair of her looser slacks so that she could maneuver better, Alex brushed her fingers along Olivia's slit, groaning at how ready her lover was. "You're so wet, baby," Alex breathed against Olivia's neck, still amazed that after years together she could make Olivia respond to her like this, and so quickly. She knew there was an answering wetness between her own thighs, but was content to ignore it while she attended to her girlfriend.

Losing herself in Olivia for a few minutes – so much so that their rather public surroundings faded into the background – Alex just tantalized her lover at first. She stroked teasingly along Olivia's labia, not dipping inside even when the detective's hips canted into her touch. It wasn't until Olivia let out a low whimper that Alex couldn't withhold a deeper caress anymore. Olivia was the strongest person Alex knew and it felt incredible to be able to reduce her lover to a mindless, passionately needy mess – but certainly fair because Olivia was really good at doing the same thing to her.

Alex recaptured Olivia's mouth as she glided past her lover's clitoris and slowly sunk two fingers into the detective. She knew that Olivia would be mortified if anyone heard what they were doing, so she claimed Olivia's lips in an effort to stifle both of their unrestrainable noises. Olivia was surprisingly vocal – especially when she wasn't touching Alex at the same time and therefore only had her own body to focus on.

The confines of Olivia's jeans were tight, so Alex had to use the heel of her hand to stimulate Olivia's clitoris, not that she heard any complaints from her panting lover. She wrapped her unoccupied arm around the detective's waist to offer more stability when Olivia's hands came off the door to clutch at Alex's shoulders. They both needed the extra physical contact; the feel of their lover as close as the barrier of clothing would allow.

Alex established a quick rhythm, feeling the pressure of time even though it was only a subconscious thought at the back of her mind. As she plunged her fingers in deep, Alex savored the feel of Olivia's strong inner muscles grasping at her, not wanted her to leave even though she would return almost immediately. And when she curled her fingers to graze against Olivia's sweet spot, Alex felt Olivia tremble in her arms. She loved Olivia so much – loved her responsiveness and everything else about her wonderfully beautiful lover.

Pushing past the first signs of cramping and the beginnings of a tingling burn in her tendons from the confined space and somewhat awkward position she was working in, Alex worked harder. She knew what Olivia looked like, felt like, sounded like, when the detective was about to come and Olivia was so close. Olivia's hips were pumping frantically back onto Alex's fingers and her little whimpers and moans were continuous now as air rushed in and out of her lungs so quickly that she couldn't possibly catch her breath.

"Come on, baby. Come for me," Alex rasped out with the last of her own breath before covering Olivia's lips fully and taking her lover's climatic shouts into her own mouth. Alex felt a wave of pride wash through her as she felt Olivia pulse around her and a flood of wetness soak her hand. She remained still, buried as deep as possible through the initial violent contractions, but then slowly stroked in time to the pulsing muscles as Olivia came down from her orgasmic high.

Olivia slumped against the door, her breathing ragged and choppy as she gulped much needed air into her lungs and tried to calm her racing heartbeat. She loved that Alex stayed inside of her as she pieced herself back together, needing that contact with her lover that transcended merely the physical. Without Alex there to support her, Olivia was certain she would have slid ungracefully to the floor in a pile of limp, satiated muscles. Olivia barely registered the butterfly kisses Alex was raining across her face, jaw, and neck, but she felt her lover to the depths of her soul – felt the love that Alex had for her and that she reciprocated one hundred percent.

When Olivia was finally able to open her eyes and seemed to be gaining some of her strength back, Alex carefully extracted her hand. Olivia moaned softly as Alex pulled her fingers out and twitched in pleasure-pain when the attorney accidentally grazed her still hard and very sensitive clitoris as she took her hand from Olivia's jeans. So when Alex brought her wet fingers to her mouth and cleaned the sweet juices from them, Olivia groaned and had to close her eyes against the flash of images featuring Alex on her knees in front Olivia, doing wonderfully delightful things to the detective with her wickedly talented tongue.

Alex carefully refastened Olivia jeans, instinctively knowing that the material would be uncomfortable against her lover's still swollen flesh. Then she lightly kissed Olivia on the lips before putting some distance between them so she could fix her own slightly rumpled clothing. Alex delighted in the dazed, well-fucked look in Olivia's eyes, loving that she was the only one who would be putting it there for the rest of their lives.

Shaking her head lightly to pull herself out of her reverie, Alex went back to the task of packing up for the night, trying to ignore the wetness she could feel come to life between her legs at the lingering memories – and the lingering taste of Olivia in her mouth. They'd barely had time for a quick lunch after the bathroom incident, but it had been well worth it. Alex would choose sex with Olivia over food any day, particularly if it meant that Olivia herself was on the menu. The attorney shivered at the wonderful thought and promised herself that she'd fulfill that postponed pleasure later tonight.

Just as Alex was straightening up her desk, Olivia knocked on the door and walked into the office. "Hey, Lex. Sorry I'm late. I got held up talking to Elliot," Olivia said with an apologetic half-smile on her face – the one that Alex found adorably sexy and therefore got Olivia out of trouble much too often when she flashed it at the attorney. She stayed standing by the door, not sure if Alex was going to be mad at her for running late on her birthday of all days.

Alex gave Olivia a predatory look and started walking towards the detective. Olivia began to sweat for a completely different reason as she recognized the glint in Alex's eyes and remembered the episode in the restroom from earlier today. Alex damn near stalked towards her, and Olivia felt her muscles tremble slightly, although she wasn't entirely sure if it was in fear or anticipation. She loved when Alex was frisky, but two bouts of semi-public sex in one day would be pushing it in Olivia's opinion. It would be a whole different story once they got home, and she was hoping to put off and further sexual encounters until they got to their apartment.

When Alex was only an inch away from bringing her body into full contact with Olivia's, she stopped. She enjoyed watching Olivia's eyes dart from looking at her to some nondescript spot on the wall behind her, knowing that Olivia was nervous about her intentions. The pulse beat hard in Olivia's throat and Alex saw her swallow convulsively. While Alex certainly wouldn't have minded taking Olivia once again, right here, Alex knew what awaited them at home and could force herself to wait for that. So she lightly pecked Olivia on the lips before turning back to retrieve her briefcase, smiling when she heard Olivia's sigh of relief.

* * *

As soon as they walked through the door of their apartment, Alex dropped her briefcase by the door, knowing that she probably wouldn't be doing any of the work that she'd brought home with her tonight, and kicked off her shoes. Alex waited until Olivia had closed and locked the door before she pushed her lover up against the second hard surface of the day, giving Olivia the intense, demanding kiss she'd wanted to give her when they were at the office.

Now that they were in the privacy of their own home, Olivia had no reason to put Alex off, so she eagerly opened when Alex's tongue slicked across her bottom lip. While Alex commandeered their kiss, Olivia worked on pulling Alex's silk shirt from the waistband of her skirt, desperate for her first feel of Alex today. Alex had already touched Olivia intimately this afternoon, but Olivia had been too distracted and mindless to even think about returning the attention. Now that she could think – although Olivia suspected that faculty would soon desert her again – she needed to touch Alex's bare flesh.

Olivia had just burrowed her way under Alex's shirt to touch the warm, supple flesh of the attorney's back, groaning at the feel of her lover, when Alex put a wrench in her plans. The blonde pushed Olivia's well-worn leather jacket off her shoulders, forcing Olivia to draw away from Alex so the material would slide off her arms. And before Olivia could try to grab hold of Alex again, the blonde was unbuttoning the detective's black button-down shirt, never once breaking the demanding connection between their mouths.

Alex was hungry for Olivia and she was going to get what she wanted tonight – in whatever way she wanted it. And right now, Alex was fixated on getting her lover naked. It was often Alex who ended up naked before Olivia, mostly because the detective usually took control of their love making, which they both loved, but Alex was feeling too aggressive tonight to relinquish that control right now. Olivia would just have to hold on tight and try not to fall apart too quickly.

Making sure to undo the buttons at Olivia's cuffs so that the shirt would fall completely off, Alex pushed that garment off Olivia's shoulders as well. As usual, Olivia was wearing a tank top underneath that, and while Alex usually appreciated unwrapping her lover like a present, she could feel her patience wearing thin tonight. She pulled the undershirt from where it was tucked in to the top of Olivia's jeans and drew it off over the detective's head, finally releasing her lover's lips.

Alex looked down at her lover's newly exposed flesh, knowing that she would never get tired of seeing the muscles in Olivia's abdomen quiver in response to her. Her gaze traveled slowly upwards, stopping on Olivia's chest and smirking at the way her love's quick breathing was putting her bra-clad breasts on prominent display. Alex's blazing blue eyes swept across the simple blue cotton even as her finger traced the outline of the bra, fairly electrifying Olivia's flesh. Olivia looked nearly as good in the utilitarian cotton bra as she did in a fancy black lace one… nearly.

It was a great pleasure to Alex that Olivia could be so diverse in her looks. Olivia looked just as delectable in simple butch attire as she did in an evening gown, and she could comfortably pull off either. Her lover impressed in anything that she wore, and while Alex probably preferred Olivia in pants due to her fascination with taking Olivia's belt off, she very much appreciated when Olivia wore a dress as well – it just put more skin on display for Alex's viewing pleasure.

When Alex's hands skimmed behind Olivia's back in search of the clasp that would release the bra, the detective finally found enough strength to halt Alex's very welcome assault. "Wait, Lex," she said as she drew Alex's hands back around to the front of her body. "I want to feel you, too," Olivia said as she reached for the buttons on Alex's shirt, intent on evening out the playing field a little.

Alex allowed Olivia to take off her shirt, unable to deny the look of loving reverence in her lover's soft brown eyes as each inch of her pale flesh was revealed. It was too bad they were obviously of two different minds tonight, because although Alex would have loved to give Olivia the slower pace the detective was hoping for, she didn't have that kind of patience tonight. While giving Olivia an orgasm earlier had fulfilled Alex in one way, it had also left her hungry and craving more all day long.

When Olivia finally pushed her shirt to the floor, Alex pressed their bodies together and claimed Olivia's mouth once again. She started maneuvering them through the apartment towards their bedroom; one fuck against a door or a wall per day was really quite enough, especially since their big, comfortable bed was just a few rooms away. It was lucky that they'd done this enough times in the past that they barely hit anything on their way, just clipping the frame of their bedroom doorway in their eagerness to get through the door.

The kiss ended when they both needed air and Alex took the opportunity to once again try to unhook Olivia's bra, this time meeting with no resistance from her detective. She tossed the bra behind her and couldn't help but stare at Olivia's full breasts. Alex had seen them countless times by now, but was as fascinated with them today as she had been the first time she'd been privileged enough to see them – to touch them. They were larger than her own, but then, Olivia had a very curvy, womanly figure, while Alex had a slighter frame – not that either of them minded.

Alex couldn't simply look for long, so she reached out and gently ran her fingertips up the outer curve of Olivia's right breast, loving when even that barely-there touch had her lover's dark nipples puckering with arousal. Olivia always responded so quickly to her and Alex loved being able to turn her detective on so effortlessly. She ran a teasing finger along the underside of Olivia's breast, smiling when her lover moaned at the light touch.

The aggressive nature Alex had been fighting, rather unsuccessfully, all day came surging back; she could only put it off for a few minutes at a time. Alex grazed one nipple with the palm of her hand before taking it between her thumb and forefinger, squeezing it lightly. Olivia really liked having her breasts played with, which was something that Alex only figured out after many, many hours of in depth exploration of her lover's body. Alex always enjoyed spending the time making such new discoveries.

While still plying one nipple with her experienced fingers, Alex gently cupped Olivia's other breast and lowered her head to take the detective's nipple into her mouth. When Olivia moaned and arched her back, Alex moved the hand cradling Olivia's breast down to the small of her detective's back, holding Olivia steady so she wouldn't fall onto the bed. Alex would put Olivia on her back soon enough, but for now she wanted to enjoy this.

Reveling in the warm skin beneath her mouth and fingers, Alex couldn't wait for what she'd been craving all afternoon. Alex gave Olivia's nipple one last moan-inducing tug with her teeth and then quickly pecked her lover on the lips before dropping to her knees. While she'd denied herself a taste of Olivia this afternoon, there was no longer any reason for Alex to avoid her most favorite thing. She wanted Olivia – Olivia's sounds, Olivia's scent, Olivia's taste – to be the only thing surrounding her when she made her lover come in her mouth.

Alex spent some time thoroughly exploring Olivia's abdomen, as if she hadn't done it numerous times since they'd become lovers. She loved it in all of its forms, from the soft roundedness it exhibited when Olivia was at rest, to the quivering tightness it became when Alex was caressing her, and especially to the straining block of solid muscle it became whenever Olivia was buried inside of Alex. The attorney knew its every stage of arousal and she loved each one – and loved watching that abdomen flex and change properties as Olivia grew increasingly more turned on.

Right now, it was just beginning to tighten and tremble under Alex's ministrations. There was still a distinct softness to the firm flesh, but the muscles were starting to contract in pleasure from Alex's worshipful touch. While the smooth skin covering those incredible muscles always stayed soft and supple, the sinew underneath grew tenser, harder, and the surface slicked with a fine sheen of sweat that always made Alex want to touch and taste the salty perspiration.

Eventually, Alex gave Olivia a reprieve and helped the detective balance as she took off Olivia's socks and shoes. She took her time, gently massaging the soles of Olivia's bare feet before lowering each foot back onto the carpet. Alex was only slowing down her seduction because she didn't want Olivia to peak too soon. But as she was relaxing Olivia, Alex was acutely aware of the fact that her head was level with her lover's crotch, and Olivia's silver belt buckle was staring her in the face, begging her to play with it.

When Alex couldn't draw out the relaxed tone any longer, she lightly stroked just the tip of her tongue from Olivia's bellybutton to the top of the detective's jeans, shivering at the gasp of pleasure that came from Olivia. Alex placed a final wet kiss along that damp line before pulling back just far enough that she could work Olivia's belt buckle open. Then she slowly pulled the leather from its loops, careful to first take off Olivia's gun holster and place it safely to the side. Alex was so close to Olivia that she could smell the earthiness of the leather, but she didn't allow the arousing scent to speed up her actions; the slow pace was a torturous pleasure for them both.

The belt finally slipped free of its last belt loop and Alex placed it gently off to the side. She knew that Olivia had a couple of different belts, but each one was treated reverently by the attorney. Alex slid the button on Olivia's jeans loose and pulled down the zipper, grinning happily when the action brought the first whiff of Olivia's undisguised arousal to her. She was eager for a taste, but reached down for the last shreds of her usually considerable willpower and continued to disrobe Olivia at a steady pace.

Alex pulled the detective's pants down her muscular legs, trying not to get mad or impatient when the stubborn material got stuck multiple times. Olivia had to steady herself against Alex's shoulders as the blonde finally wrestled the jeans off one leg and then the other. When it was done, Alex rested her hands on Olivia's hips, half of her fingers on the bare, hot flesh of Olivia's waist while the other half rested on the soft material of the detective's underwear.

Unable to resist, Alex leaned forward and nuzzled against the wet material, knowing that her own panties were just as soaked as her lover's. Alex groaned when she felt the hard prominence of Olivia's clitoris through the shorts, and nudged it lovingly with her nose. For about half a second, Alex considered teasing Olivia through the boyshorts, but quickly discarded the idea because she wanted a full-bodied taste of her lover's essence, with nothing in the way to mute the mouth-watering flavor.

So Alex quickly skimmed Olivia's shorts down her legs and tossed the wet cotton haphazardly behind her. She ran her hands back up Olivia's hips along the calf muscles, hamstrings, and firm ass, knowing how sensitive the backs of Olivia's legs were. Then she circled her hands around to caress her lover's lower abdomen, soothing the tight muscles before spreading Olivia by placing her hands on the detective's inner thighs.

Olivia's hand came down to touch the crown of Alex's head, just trying to get the blonde's attention. "Baby, I need to sit down," Olivia said pleadingly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to support herself much longer. And with Alex looking so intently at her sex, she knew there was no way she'd be able to continue standing when the blonde finally started licking her. She would rather the night not end with one or both of them having to go to the hospital, so she'd beg for Alex to let her sit.

Not bothering to verbally answer, Alex pushed Olivia back the two steps it took for the detective's knees to hit the side of the mattress. Olivia sat gratefully and reclined on her elbows, giving Alex whatever space she might need to maneuver between her legs while at the same time giving herself a great view of the action. Alex liked it when she watched – in many cases demanded it – and Olivia had found that she liked it too, really like it. Watching Alex lick her added a whole other layer of arousal to their already potent desires.

An incredibly sexy smile spread across Alex's lips when she saw Olivia position herself so that she could watch. Alex loved being able to look up Olivia's body as she was pleasuring her to see the detective's breasts quivering and her head thrown back in ecstasy. She loved looking into those warm brown eyes as they glazed over in pleasure and lost focus as Olivia's passion peaked. Everything about the detective was sexy, and Alex was so happy to be allowed to share in Olivia's joy.

Wanting to do this right, Alex dropped Olivia's legs over her shoulders, opening her lover up to her questing mouth. Alex gently parted Olivia's full, swollen folds, knowing she's never tire of how wet Olivia got for her or how her lover's clitoris was always so hard for her. God, she loved this. She'd always enjoyed this aspect of sex, but experiencing it with Olivia made it transcend onto another plane; and Alex could only believe that Olivia loved her as much as she loved the detective.

Alex reached out with her tongue and lightly stroked the tip over the satiny head of Olivia's clitoris, laughing softly when Olivia's hips jumped at the sensation. Olivia didn't even have time to beg Alex to stop teasing because the blonde immediately switched to broader strokes through Olivia's sex. Alex thrust her tongue into her lover's slick channel and moaned when a fresh pulse of wetness coated her. The attorney usually wouldn't have a problem touching herself while she pleasure Olivia, but it was too much for her eager body to take tonight.

Having made it her mission in life to discover what Olivia liked best, Alex knew exactly what would make the detective come in seconds and what would postpone her climax but make it stronger. So Alex gently lapped at Olivia's clit until she knew her lover was seconds away from orgasm, not allowing Olivia to come. Olivia liked being teased and Alex really liked drawing out her orgasm until it completely consumed her.

Eventually, the gentle thrusts of Olivia's hips into Alex's mouth became more demanding and the detective's clitoris never softened. When Olivia's hand slipped into the hair at the back of Alex's head, Alex knew her lover couldn't hold back much longer. She kind of loved it when Olivia pushed her harder against her sex, knowing that her lover's usual tenderness was overcome with need and desire. Alex loved making Olivia wild, loved it when Olivia couldn't think enough to be gentle during sex – it made Alex feel sexy that she could make Olivia lose control like that.

So Alex centered her attention on Olivia's distended clitoris, knowing that stimulation would push Olivia over the edge quickly. She felt her lover's abdominals turn to slabs of concrete under her fingertips and a rush of pleasure rolled through her when Olivia cried out her name while she climaxed. Alex continued laving attention to Olivia's clitoris until the detective released her near painful grip on Alex's hair. Then she rested her cheek on Olivia's thigh, listening to their harsh breathing as her lover recovered and Alex backed down from nearly tumbling over in a sympathetic orgasm.

Usually, Alex would have continued licking Olivia either until the detective pushed her away or until she'd wrung another orgasm out of her. Olivia always tried to push her away, as she was sensitive after she came, but sometimes Alex wouldn't acquiesce and Olivia would give up on trying when it became clear that Alex wouldn't relinquish her position. Tonight, however, Alex had needs of her own and a very specific way that she wanted them to be fulfilled, and that would require Olivia to not be ultra-sensitive.

When Olivia's breathing had calmed, Alex picked her head up and ascended her lover's body with light, teasing kisses leading the way. She finally kissed Olivia on the lips, eagerly sliding her tongue into Olivia's mouth and sharing the taste of her lover. Olivia groaned at the intimacy and ran her hands over any part of Alex that she could reach, disappointed when she kept encountering Alex's clothes instead of just smooth, bare flesh.

Alex put an end to Olivia's insistent exploration when those talented hands cupped her breasts. She really needed to come now, but didn't want to until Olivia was inside of her. So Alex grabbed Olivia's searching hands and put them on the bed as she pushed herself off of Olivia, still situated between her thighs. "I don't think so, sweetheart," she said as she finally stood up and pulled Olivia into a sitting position.

The detective was reluctant to more if it wasn't going to be over Alex so she could reciprocate with an amazing orgasm. But Alex was insistent, so Olivia found the energy to stand with her lover's assistance. The primary thought that passed through her mind was that she needed to get Alex naked, now. While the material of Alex's clothes was finely tailored and relatively soft, there was absolutely no comparison to Alex's skin – Olivia would rather be pressed against her naked girlfriend than any other material, surface, or person in the world. But before Olivia could do anything to disrobe Alex, the attorney took her breath away once again.

Alex gently cupped her hand between Olivia's legs. Even though she wasn't trying to arouse Olivia any more than she already had, the detective gasped at the contact. "Baby, I left you a present on the dresser. Well, actually, it's a present for both of us," Alex whispered huskily against Olivia's neck in between kisses and light nips. She felt the desire dripping between her own legs at the thought of what was to come, and knew she'd made the right choice when she had ventured out on a side trip home to pull out one of their toys before meeting Olivia for lunch.

It was only when Alex released her crotch that Olivia was able to finally process the words her lover had spoken and crossed to their dresser. She'd only missed the strap-on harness and dildo earlier because Alex had been thoroughly distracting her when they'd entered the bedroom. But now that she saw it, Olivia got excited all over again – not that she ever needed any help in that department whenever she was in the same room as Alex.

While they'd used such toys before – they didn't just own them to look at them – Olivia had always been the one to instigate using the strap-on; she was always the one to suggest they use it. Oh, she knew that Alex enjoyed it, a lot actually, and they had discussed using one before buying a model together. But this was the first time that Alex was asking for it, and a warm feeling filled Olivia because Alex trusted her enough to make her desires known. It also caused another flood of arousal to wash through her, and Olivia quickly strapped the harness on.

"How do you want this?" Olivia asked, the words dying on her lips as she turned around. Truthfully, she hadn't really expected Alex to answer the question and Olivia had just planned to do what she normally did, which was make suggestions or feel out which position Alex preferred on any given night. What she hadn't expected was for Alex to have completely disrobed while she'd been distracted, or for her lover to already be on her hands and knees at the edge of the bed, looking back over her shoulder with a smile that was an arousing combination, being both smug and shy.

Even from across the room, Alex could see Olivia swallow exaggeratedly, knowing that she had definitely surprised her lover. The arousal she saw flash dangerously in Olivia's now nearly black eyes relieved some of her nervousness, and the love that she could always find there soothed the rest of her fears. Alex knew that Olivia had always wished she would verbalize more of her desires, and while this wasn't actually a verbalization, it was certainly a step in the right direction. She was great at telling Olivia what she wanted to do to the detective, but wasn't nearly as comfortable with telling Olivia what she wanted done to her.

Olivia stepped closer, surveying Alex's body before she was close enough to touch, which was when she wouldn't be able to think anymore. She stopped behind Alex and reached out a hand to trail it along her lover's thighs, shivering at the silky texture and the way Alex trembled in anticipation beneath her hand. Olivia heard Alex plead for more before she'd even gotten to explore more than an inch of perfect flesh.

Alex had been waiting all day for this, had catered to Olivia's needs so selflessly, that Olivia couldn't deny her, couldn't make her wait anymore. She slid her fingers along Alex's labia, groaning at the copious wetness she found there and loving that Alex derived such obvious pleasure from satisfying her. Olivia dipped her fingers inside, surprised when Alex immediately took three, although the fit was tight. She stretched Alex a little more while allaying her fears that a swift entry would hurt her lover, even though Alex was begging for it.

After a final, "Please Olivia," the detective pulled her fingers out and readied the cock with Alex's own wetness. Then she positioned the tip at Alex's entrance and slowly pushed inside, her teeth gritting with the effort to hold back even though it wasn't her actual flesh that was sinking into her lover. The only thing Olivia didn't like about this position was that she couldn't look into Alex's eyes as she made love to her. Nothing could make up for that, but Alex's sounds of ecstasy sure made the position much more palatable to Olivia.

Olivia finally buried herself as deep inside of Alex as she could, her hips rolling against her lover's as Alex adjusted to the fullness. When Alex began pushing back against Olivia, the detective took it as her cue to start pumping, which she did with a little more enthusiasm than she would have liked, but Alex was thrilled by it. Olivia couldn't help but hold on to Alex's hips as the blonde rocked back to meet every one of Olivia's increasingly hard thrusts.

Even though Alex had already taken the edge off for Olivia, the detective could feel herself building quickly towards another orgasm. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold it off, not while she was buried inside of Alex like this with the base of the cock rocking against her swollen clit with every frantic thrust. The only thing she could do was to make sure that Alex came with her.

So Olivia slid her hand around Alex's waist and brushed her fingertips across Alex's clitoris, pleased with the loud gasp it extracted. The new positioning of her hand threw off her rhythm for a few seconds, but it came back to her, with the added benefit of allowing her to stroke Alex's clit on every deep thrust. "Please, Lex, come for me," Olivia groaned hoarsely, knowing she didn't have long before she was swept away in the throes of her third consuming orgasm of the day.

Alex tensed, her body still for one seemingly infinite moment, before she came, shaking and trembling and crying out Olivia's name. Her clitoris throbbed heavily as Olivia squeezed it lightly between expert fingers, her hips bucking at the perfect amount of stimulation. It was Alex's jerking hips that had Olivia falling over the edge with her once last time, the detective's thighs pulsing steadily against Alex until they both lay spent across the bed, Olivia luckily following Alex forward instead of falling backwards onto the floor.

When she could speak again, Olivia checked in with Alex. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asked. She'd landed in an awkward position and finally had to push herself up to carefully withdraw from Alex, the move pulling a low moan from Alex that was mostly muffled by the comforter. Olivia took the strap-on off as quickly as possible without jostling it into her completely depleted clitoris, wanting to get back in bed with Alex as soon as she could.

"Spectacular," Alex finally said as Olivia was able to get them both under the sheets. Alex smiled weakly as Olivia snuggled into her, brushing feather-light kisses across her neck as she repeatedly whispered how much she loved her. She loved how mushy and cuddly Olivia became after sex. The attorney could barely muster enough energy to reciprocate the heartfelt sentiment, but all that mattered was that it was irrevocably true.

"I did consider asking you to tie me up so you could have your way with me, but I think this worked out great," Alex said sleepily. "Oh well, there's always next year. I love you, Liv." The last words drifted off as Alex succumbed to her body's exhaustion.

Olivia felt her clit twitch at Alex's words, disbelief pouring through her that the little nerve bundle could feel anything right now after having been thoroughly fucked. But, damn, now that Alex had mentioned it, Olivia couldn't purge the images from her mind. Like Alex said, though, there was always next year… or maybe next weekend, Olivia's diehard libido couldn't help but hope. Either way, the time would one day come, but until then, Olivia wrapped Alex up in her arms and joined Alex in slumber. "I love you, Lex," she said instinctively before she blacked out.


End file.
